


sweet nothings

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Kink, M/M, Morning Sex, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: John wakes up in Ronon's arms and decides to tease his way into some kinky morning fun. (Foreplay only)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship where consent is already negotiated for this type of exchange.
> 
> For the prompt "John/Ronon, mine," at comment-fic on livejournal

John's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around to gauge his environment.

Ronon's bunk, he saw with a smile. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the warmth of Ronon's body behind him.

His slight motion must have woken Ronon, though, because he pressed a light kiss on John's shoulder. 

They were both exhausted, clearly. But... no reason to waste a morning off sleeping.

"Why so gentle? You going soft on me?" John asked, smirk in his voice.

Ronon sighed, then let his teeth bite softly down where John's shoulder met his neck. 

John inhaled sharply, savoring the sting of it. "So possessive," he mock-complained.

"Got to make sure you know who you belong to," Ronon teased back, fingers gripping John's hip tight enough to make John's breath hitch again.

"Well, I'm not real big on memorizing things, so you might need to remind me," John suggested.

Ronon chuckled, his breath hot on John's skin. He slapped John's ass, hard to make him wince, and said, "Oh, when I'm through with you, you'll remember just fine."

John licked his lips.


End file.
